


Adamicheal Headcanons

by TheStarsWouldFall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Lives, M/M, Protective Michael, Soft Michael (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarsWouldFall/pseuds/TheStarsWouldFall
Summary: Just some of my headcanons for Adamicheal because they deserve betterDon't ask me how this works with the whole vessel situation because I don't have the braincells to think of the solutionI might use these as prompts to write actual stories with them
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Adamicheal Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> Sexuality Headcanons:  
> Adam: bisexual (male leaning)  
> Michael: gay (closeted except for Adam ofc)
> 
> This is my first work on here so I apologise if it's not much  
> I might add some more things as I come up with them

\- Michael is definitely the little spoon

\- Adam's nickname for Michael is "Mike" or "Mikey" and Michael pretends to hate it

\- Adam's love language is food/cooking

\- so date nights are them cooking for each other (mostly burgers)

\- head pats™

\- Michael is very protective of Adam, even around the Winchesters and Castiel

\- Adam jokes around to try and cheer up Micheal when he gets upset about his dad

\- Adam has trouble with abandonment issues, so he's always near Michael

\- Adam makes Michael watch movies to teach him about pop culture (back to the future, ghostbusters, E.T. ect.) Michael's favorite is breakfast club


End file.
